


Silly conversations

by Lexyqu



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexyqu/pseuds/Lexyqu
Summary: Conversations between the Dead Men.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, all credit goes to Derek Landy. Reviews are appreciated.

"— and then her husband walks in."

Ghastly sighed. "Dexter, as your friend, I'm begging you. Can we please talk about something besides your dalliances?" Anton grunted in agreement, ignoring a prod from Larrikin.

"But I'm just getting to the good bit," Dexter insisted. "That's what you said the last time," Saracen countered. "All in favor of a new conversation topic say 'aye'." A chorus of 'aye's filled the air. Ravel patted Vex's shoulder good-naturedly while the latter sulked.

They walked in silence for a while.

"So," Larrikin started. "I spy, with my little eye, somethiiiing… green." The others stared, faces frozen in various stages of horror. Larrikin looked them all square in the eye, expression heartbreakingly hopeful.

"The grass."

The hopeful expression turned to shock at Saracen's promptly delivered answer. " That doesn't count. You cheated!" "I did not!" "Then how did you guess, huh? You used your magic, that's how!"

Saracen looked mildly worried now. "Larrikin. It's January. In Ireland. The only green thing for the next mile is the grass." "One of us could have been wearing something green. Or it could have been a grasshopper." Ravel frowned at that. "Green's not our colour. Also, are there grasshoppers in January?"

The others paused.

The next hour was filled with discussions on hibernating insects and animal migration patterns.


End file.
